Bain chaud
by Eeyore17
Summary: Brun et blond pourront remercier les demoiselles de Poudlard qui les poussent à se rencontrer dans des situations pour le moins... inhabituelles. Mais il est peut-être temps pour eux de s'avouer qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'elles pour profiter l'un de l'autre... Drarry, PWP, suite de Douche Chaude


**Note de moi **: Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS qui se veut être une suite à _Douche chaude_... je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les faire se rencontrer à nouveau, vu l'accueil que vous m'avez réservé. Merci infiniment pour vos gentils messages et vos mises en favoris!

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire...

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... l'ambiance n'est clairement pas la même ;-)

* * *

Adossé au bassin, les bras reposant sur les bords de l'immense baignoire, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés, Draco savourait l'action bienfaitrice de l'eau chaude sur ses muscles endoloris. Le match d'aujourd'hui avait été dur : Potter lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs… Et pas uniquement à cause de son habileté avec son balai… ou peut-être d'un autre genre de balai…

Le blond sourit en se remémorant combien son esprit avait pu divaguer cet après-midi, alors que le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles, dans leur lutte acharnée pour ravir le vif à l'attrapeur adverse. Il avait dû se rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois alors qu'il revoyait ses yeux verts, si chauds, dans un tout autre contexte…

Ils s'étaient bien évidemment revus plusieurs fois depuis leur rencontre dans les vestiaires, ils avaient peut-être même tout fait pour se croiser au détour des couloirs, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aurait admis… Mais ils n'avaient jamais plus été seuls comme ce soir-là… sauf cet après-midi.

Parce que même si le stade était plein à craquer et que leurs coéquipiers volaient sous eux, il s'était senti tout aussi seul avec Potter que dans cette cabine de douche : son attention, et son corps pour lui tout seul. C'était sans doute pour ça que le match avait duré si longtemps, s'ils avaient été plus concentrés sur le jeu, la partie aurait pu terminer bien avant l'orage…

Un bruit sourd le sortit de ses souvenirs comme un éclair illuminait le ciel et passait la barrière de ses paupières. Il se redressa en ouvrant les yeux : heureusement que le brun avait finalement débusqué le vif, sinon ils seraient trempés et dangereusement exposés à la foudre à l'heure qu'il était.

Un second bruit le fit sursauter, et il tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bains quand il comprit que c'était elle qui venait de claquer sourdement.

Un Potter échevelé au possible et essoufflé s'appuyait contre la porte en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Draco le vit appuyer sa tête contre le panneau de bois en fermant les yeux, le souffle toujours saccadé avant de se laisser glisser contre la porte jusqu'à s'asseoir, genoux pliés, dans une attitude décontractée qui fit monter des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond.

Changeant de position il s'accouda au bord du bassin, le menton reposant sur les bras, observant le brun sans aucune gêne. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, alerté par les mouvements de l'eau… pour tomber sur le blond qui le regardait, sans discrétion aucune, d'un regard perçant.

Draco vit un sourire naître au coin des lèvres rouges du brun.

« **On ne t'as pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer Potter ?** » demanda-t-il amusé.

Potter, qui avait manifestement retrouvé une respiration normale rit avant de lui répondre.

« **Tu ne t'embarrassais pas d'autant de politesse le mois dernier, me semble-t-il…** »

Le ton était joueur, et les yeux verts qui se réchauffaient un peu plus chaque seconde ne quittaient pas les siens, paraissant vouloir le brûler… ou l'embraser.

« **J'avais des circonstances atténuantes, rappelle-toi !** » précisa-t-il en souriant lui aussi.

« **Ah oui ! Parkinson la nymphomane !** »

Un éclat de rire lui échappa alors que le brun se relevait pour se rapprocher du bassin.

« **Eh bien figure-toi que les rôles sont inversés aujourd'hui** », continua-t-il en prenant place à côté de Draco, s'asseyant avec grâce après avoir enlevé ses baskets, ses chaussettes pour plonger ses pieds dans l'eau chaude. « **Ginny me court après…**

 **La belette femelle ?** » demanda Draco en relevant la tête surpris… « **Je croyais que c'était de l'histoire ancienne…**

 **Et bien on est deux… mais apparemment elle n'en est pas aussi persuadée que nous…** » expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« **Et tu n'as pas peur qu'elle débarque ici ?** » interrogea le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« **Aucun risque, elle ne connaît pas le mot de passe…** »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, le blond reposant sa tête sur ses bras, le brun fermant les yeux, la tête levée vers le plafond… Il avait l'air serein maintenant.

 **Tu crois qu'elles nous foutront la paix un jour ?**

Il baissa la tête et rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le blond qui l'observait, semblant attendre sa réponse, bien que sa question ait été plus rhétorique que sérieuse.

 **J'aimerai bien…** souffla le brun. **En même temps si elles arrêtent, on n'aura plus l'occasion de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation…** continua-t-il doucement sans lâcher les yeux gris.

Draco se redressa et contourna le genou du brun pour venir se placer entre ses cuisses. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, et ne souriaient plus. Draco, bien que nu dans l'eau avait l'impression de bouillir tant il lui semblait que la chaleur avait augmenté dans la pièce. Enhardi par le souffle de Potter qu'il entendait accélérer un peu, il posa une main sur sa cuisse tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à son tee-shirt pour rapprocher leur visage.

Lentement il tira vers lui, amenant les lèvres de Potter à un souffle des siennes, avant de murmurer :

« **Et ça serait tellement dommage** … »

Le brun combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour fondre sur sa bouche alors que ses mains se perdaient dans la chevelure blonde.

Ça lui avait manqué. Et il ne s'en rendit compte qu'à cet instant. Oh, bien sûr Potter avait fait quelques incursions dans ses rêves, mais il l'envisageait plutôt comme une expérience très agréable, que comme un besoin. A cet instant, alors que leur langue se cherchait, il réalisa qu'il avait attendu de remettre ça, sans le savoir.

Continuant de tirer sur le tee-shirt, il le fit descendre dans le bassin pour le plaquer contre le bord, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Potter gémit contre lui comme son sexe dur se frottait contre sa jambe de pantalon.

Le blond fit passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt trempé alors que ses lèvres déviaient dans le cou du brun.

« **Tu es beaucoup trop habillé pour un bain…** »

Le brun rit en levant les bras pour aider le blond à le débarrasser du vêtement encombrant.

« **Ce n'est pas vraiment le bain qui m'intéresse** » souffla-t-il en prenant le visage de Draco dans ses mains pour l'embrasser, comme les mains dudit blond partaient déboutonner son jean.

Draco fit de son mieux pour se dépêcher d'ouvrir le pantalon, mais il était tiraillé entre l'envie de le déshabiller et le besoin de rester coller à lui. A contrecœur il s'écarta pour faire glisser jean et boxer sur les jambes du brun avant de se recoller à lui, pour enfin sentir son corps nu contre le sien.

Si la première fois ils avaient cédé à l'urgence de la situation, cette fois Draco comptait bien en profiter et faire durer le plaisir. Il gémit quand il sentit les mains brunes se poser sur son dos et suivre la ligne de sa colonne pour se perdre sur ses fesses et les rapprocher encore plus si c'était possible.

« **J'ai tellement envie de toi…** » lui souffla le Gryffondor en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire en bougeant davantage son bassin contre celui du brun.

« **Je sens ça…** »

Mais brusquement il se trouva coincé contre le mur à son tour, les mains du brun agrippées à ses hanches, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres alors qu'il laissait courir sa langue sur la clavicule pâle de Draco.

Harry se délectait des gémissements du blond, qu'il s'ingéniait à provoquer de la langue et des lèvres sur le torse du Serpentard. Mais il avait envie de plus… de bien plus. Ils avaient été droit au but la dernière fois, ne s'étaient pas embarrassés de préliminaires ou de tendresse… Il avait goûté au Draco Malfoy sauvage, maintenant il avait envie d'autre chose.

Ses mains tenant toujours les hanches du blond, il le souleva pour le faire asseoir sur le bord du bassin et venir se placer entre ses jambes. Le sexe fièrement dressé, Draco le regardait, le souffle court à l'idée de ce que le brun avait en tête. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire mutin comme il repartait explorer le torse fin devant lui, et Draco poussa un soupir en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux bruns.

Harry descendait lentement sur les abdos du blond, alternant entre baisers humides et coups de dents délicats, et la tension augmentait plus il approchait de son but. Mais il évita consciencieusement le sexe de Draco, embrassant délicatement l'intérieur de sa cuisse et levant les yeux pour croiser le regard gris voilé de désir.

Le blond respirait difficilement, ses doigts se faisaient pressant sur son cuir chevelu, et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment magnifique, à cet instant, les yeux brillants d'envie, le souffle court.

Lentement, sans lâcher le regard du blond, il approcha ses lèvres du sexe devant lui et le caressa de la langue sur toute la longueur.

Draco soutenait son regard en se mordant la lèvre comme il faisait courir sa langue le long de son sexe, puis il le prit enfin complètement en bouche et le blond gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière, rompant le contact visuel, s'agrippant plus fort aux cheveux bruns.

Avait-il conscience d'être aussi bandant, cambré sur le bord du bassin, gémissant sans fin alors qu'Harry s'appliquait à faire monter le plaisir autour de sa queue ?

Le brun ferma les yeux, s'appliquant plus, si c'était possible. Il avait la sensation de pouvoir exploser, rien qu'en entendant les sons délicieux qui s'échappaient des lèvres du blond.

Bien décidé à faire jouir Draco, Harry fit jouer ses doigts sur les testicules du blond, exactement comme lui aimait qu'on le caresse. De son autre main, qu'il posa sur les reins du blond, il le fit approcher un peu plus du bord. Draco se laissa faire, délaissant les cheveux bruns pour poser ses mains sur le sol et se maintenir en équilibre précaire.

D'une pression de la main, Harry lui fit écarter davantage les cuisses et un doigt inquisiteur caressa son anus, lui faisant pousser un râle de plaisir.

Harry s'enhardit et il appliqua bien vite le même mouvement sur le sexe du blond, avec sa bouche, qu'à l'intérieur de lui, avec ses doigts.

Draco ne résista pas bien longtemps à ce traitement et jouit dans un cri rauque, se libérant entre les lèvres du brun.

Ses bras ne le tenant plus, il s'affala sur le sol, les yeux fermées, la respiration haletante.

 **« Putain ! Tu pourras dire à Pansy qu'en fait c'est toi qui m'a fait la meilleure pipe de ma vie…** » réussit-il à articuler difficilement.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit comme le brun se hissait à son tour sur le sol, venant recouvrir le corps du blond du sien.

Draco ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur deux émeraudes extrêmement brillantes qui le détaillaient, alors que le brun arborait un sourire mutin, au coin duquel subsistait une trace de sa récente activité.

Le blond se redressa, attrapant la nuque brune pour les rapprocher, et fit délicatement disparaître la goutte de sperme sur la lèvre du brun. Celui-ci en profita pour approfondir le contact en l'embrassant doucement.

« **Ravi que ça t'ait plu…** » souffla-t-il lorsqu'il se séparèrent.

Harry faisait jouer ses mains sur la peau nue du blond sous lui, lui arrachant des frissons involontaires en passant sur ses côtes et le long de sa cuisse, qu'il avait relevé. Les mains du blond, elles, exploraient le dos du brun, de ses fesses à sa nuque et se perdaient dans ses cheveux qu'il se plaisait à décoiffer.

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, s'embrassant, jouant avec les lèvres et la langue de l'autre, faisant renaître le désir dans les reins du blond, alors même que le sexe d'Harry, quelque peu douloureux, se frottait contre le corps du blond.

« **Viens…** » l'invita le blond. Et Harry l'embrassa plus passionnément encore en écartant les jambes blondes pour se positionner entre elles et s'introduire dans le corps de son amant.

Un gémissement leur échappa à tous les deux lorsqu'il s'enfonça à l'intérieur du blond jusqu'à la garde, ne bougeant plus pour savourer le moment et permettre au blond de s'habituer à sa présence.

Commença alors une danse sans fin, leurs deux corps s'épousant sur le sol de la salle, leurs halètements se perdant dans la bouche de l'autre, leurs mains s'agrippant, griffant, la peau à leur portée, leurs dents laissant des traces indélébiles sur une clavicule ou une épaule.

Bientôt Draco se fit plus doux, obligeant le brun à ralentir un peu, malgré leur désir pressant d'en finir, et poussa Harry à s'écarter.

Celui-ci ne comprenant pas où Draco voulait en venir le laissa faire et se retrouva bientôt assis au bord du bassin, Draco sur ses cuisses qui descendait lentement sur son sexe, tenant son visage entre ses mains fines et immisçant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Harry entoura le corps du blond de ses bras et le laissa mener la danse cette fois, l'aidant à monter et descendre sur son sexe, plus fort, plus vite, jusqu'à le faire jouir dans un cri tandis que le blond souriait. Celui-ci avait pris son érection en main et ne tarda pas à rejoindre le brun, se libérant sur leur ventre comme Harry l'embrassait.

« **Je vais carrément lui dire que tu baises divinement bien, en fait…** » murmura Harry à l'oreille du blond qui reposait sur son corps, complètement affalé sur lui, la tête dans son cou.

Draco ricana avant de relever la tête pour le regarder.

« **Elle va te maudire sur au moins 7 générations, t'es conscient de ça au moins ?** » dit-il en souriant.

Harry rit avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles du blond dans un baiser exigeant, auquel Draco répondit de bon cœur.

« **Si on profitait enfin de ce bain, tous les deux ?** » demanda Draco, rompant le baiser alors que sa peau accusait la sensation de fraîcheur qu'il ressentait tout à coup.

« **Mmmmmh… Avec plaisir… J'ai toujours rêvé de frotter le dos du grand Draco Malfoy dans son bain.** » plaisanta le brun en suivant le blond qui se laissait glisser dans le bassin, soupirant de bonheur au contact de l'eau magiquement maintenue chaude.

 **Ah bon ?** s'étonna-t-il. **Moi qui croyais que tu rêvais de me prendre sur les bords de la baignoire pourtant…**

Harry l'attrapa par la hanche et le ramena contre lui, emprisonnant de ses bras le blond qui souriait tranquillement face à lui.

 **Aussi…** répondit-il dans un souffle, avant de reprendre les lèvres blondes délicatement. **Quel que soit le rêve, de toutes façons, c'est comme ça que ça finit…** ajouta-t-il espiègle.

 **Et tu en fais beaucoup des rêves de ce genre ?** demanda innocemment le blond, profitant d'être lové dans les bras du brun pour caresser sa nuque du bout des doigts.

 **Toutes les nuits, à vrai dire…** avoua Harry, toujours en chuchotant, comme pour ne pas briser la bulle délicate dans laquelle ils évoluaient.

Draco apprécia l'aveu, approchant son visage une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il ne savait pas trop à quel moment ils avaient décidé que ça devait cesser d'être sauvage entre eux, mais il aimait ça. Il adorait ces jeux qui s'instauraient entre eux, tantôt sauvages, brutaux, tantôt tendres, et … romantiques ? L'idée le fit sourire.

 **Et on sait tous les deux à quel point il est important de vivre ses rêves…** souligna-t-il taquin. Le rire chaud du brun s'éleva dans la pièce et il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur la nuque brune pour pouvoir l'embrasser tout son saoul.

Ils avaient finalement fini par se laver, entre baisers et caresses appuyées, ce soir-là avant de reprendre chacun la route de leur dortoir, un sourire rêveur et satisfait aux lèvres. La vie reprendrait son cours, normalement, dès le lendemain à Poudlard, mais ils savaient tous deux que cette soirée signait le début d'une relation qui s'inscrirait dans la durée, au sein des murs de pierre du château.


End file.
